characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Dart Feld
Dart Feld is the protagonist of the JRPG videogame series Legend of the Dragoon. Background When he was 5 years old in his childhood, the town of Neet was under siege by the monstrous beings known as Black Monsters whose main purpose to stop the merging of the God Of Destruction Virage Embryo. Despite Dart, his father Zieg Feld and his mother Claire Feld managed to escape from them into the end-near forest though when they went back to the Town Neet to find the remaining survivors, Dart can only find Zeig's memento. Thirteen Years Later, Dart moved to a new village called "Village Of Celes" where he meets up with his childhood friend Shana, one of Dart's love interests and one of the survivors. During the journey, he met up with Haschel one of the martial artist who happens to look for his daughter called Claire so their journey begins to gain revenge on the "Black Monsters". Powers & Abilities Additions * Double Slash: '''A move that can score two strikes and will score 35 strikes from Level 1 to Level 5. It will deal 202% damage and will increases to 35 points of his Spirit Points. * '''Volcano: '''A level two attack that does four score strikes and deals 250% damage to the opponents which increases to 36 to his Spirit Points. * '''Burning Rush: '''Can deal 150% damage to the opponent and can follow it up with two kicks and can scores three strikes and his Spirit Points increases to 102. * '''Crush Dance: '''Dealing 250% damage and scores five slashes which increases 100 points to his Spirit Points. * '''Madness Hero: '''Dealing 100% damage to his opponents and can scores six strikes which can increases his Spirit Points to 204. * '''Moon Strike: '''It can deal 350% damage to opponents and can follow it up with a powerful thrust stab at the end of the attack, it can score seven strikes and increase his Spirit Points to 150. * '''Blazing Dynamo: Deals 450% damage and scores 8 strikes, increases his Spirit Points to 150. Equipment * Broadsword: '''This is Dart's trademark weapon since he used it for five years. He mastered the usage of the broadsword when he was trained with Master Tasman. Though it doesn't do much damage seeing that it can only do 2+ . * '''Claymore: '''Dart's second most powerful weapon in his sword arsenal. It has a way better range than the broadsword and is able to use this weapon effectively with just one hand. It deals 44+. * '''Soul Eater: '''One of if not Dart Feld's most powerful weapon in his arsenal. It can be gained when Dart defeated an optional boss The Polten Armour dealing 76+ attack though it does have a drawback that it drain's Dart's life the more he uses it by draining 10% gradually. * '''Red Dragoon Armour: '''A crimson armour Dart wears. It completely nullifies him from fire attacks and can boost his two defence from magical attacks (boosts his durability 40+ against magic) and from physical attacks (boosting it by 41+). * '''Magical Greaves: '''A magical metallic boots that can enhance then users with magical capabilities and gives Dart a better chance at dodging attacks with ease. It gives him +10 defense and his attack evasion +5. * '''Blue Sea Stone: '''A mystical Dragoon Stone which was gained from Damia, the possessor of the Blue Dragon Sea Spirit. It allows any water-based attack to be reduced when it hits Dart, his weakness. * '''Therapy Ring: '''A ring that can rest on Dart's finger, it negates the Soul Eater health draining and when it is unequipped, it will recover the user's health by 10% gradually. * '''Knight's Shield: '''A shield that Dart can wield which increases his defense by +10 from any physical damage. * '''Dragon Helm: '''Grants Dart with +41 defense and +40 magical defense, and making him immune to fire-based attacks. * '''Rainbow Earring: Protects Dart Feld from all abnormal status. * Talisman: Prevents Dart Feld from being killed by attacks that cause instant-death. * '''Ultimate Wargod: '''All of Dart's addition allows him to succeed completely. * '''Healing Items: '''A type of item that recovers the user's health status. ** '''Healing Potion: '''Recovers 50%. ** '''Healing Frog: '''Recovers 100%. ** '''Sun Raphsody: '''Recovers all magic of the user. ** '''Spirit Potion: '''Recovers 100 Spirit Points. ** '''Body Purifies: '''Can remove all physical status effects with the likes of Poison, Stun etc.. ** '''Mind Purifies: '''Can remove all mental status effects with the likes of fear, confusion, bewitchment etc., ** '''Deptrifier: '''Removes petrification. * '''Attack Items: '''A type of item that Dart can wield that can cast magical spells on enemies. ** '''Attack Ball: '''Can bring a random attack into effect on the enemy. ** '''Burnout: '''Can set an enemy on fire. ** '''Burning Wave: '''Can set multiple or a group of enemies on fire. ** '''Gushing Magma: '''Can summon pillars made out of magma geysers in an area. * '''Effect Item: '''Similar to the Attack Item, but can bring out status effects on enemies. ** '''Poison Needles: '''Can poison enemies for a short time. ** '''Stunning Hammer: '''Enemies get stun for a short time. ** '''Midnight Terror: '''Can frighten enemies for a short time. ** '''Panic Ball: '''Can confuse enemies for a short time. ** '''Total Vanishing: '''Can completely disintegrates foes that are weak enough. ** '''Sachet: '''Can give a sweet aroma to the area, which can either out an enemy to sleep or can kill them. Transformations Red-Eyed Dragoon A form that is obtained when both Dart and Lavitz are defeated by Kongol in which Rose came and calls upon the forth spirit of the Red-Eyed Dragon, which bursts Dart with mystical energy of the dragoon and knocks out Kongol. The form can make him a great damage dealer in most situations. It is purely offensive with two single magic and two multi-target magic. * '''Flame Shot: '''Can set an enemy on fire dealing 50% damage. Dart can punches his fireball and launch it to his opponent. * '''Explosion: '''All enemies on the field are all on fire dealing 25%. Dart can stab his sword so hard on the ground and summons a wave of fire. * '''Final Burst: '''A single enemy is one fire dealing 75%. He can grow his wings and propels himself on the target. * '''Red Eye Dragon: '''Dart summons the legendary Red-Eye Dragon and strikes all enemies on fire dealing 75%. Divine Dragoon Dart's second and most powerful dragoon form. All of his attributes (strength, durability etc) are even greater than his Red-Eyed Dragoon form. His magic skills or power are massively max as well as his strength and defence except for his speed. His element, fire is changed to none meaning that his weakness to water-based attack are gone. Though two of magic attacks are non-elemental related. * '''Divine Dragon Ball: '''Can deal 50% to all enemies on the field. * '''Divine Dragon Cannon: '''Can deal 100% to all enemies on the field. Feats Strength * Capable of lifting at least a few tons. * Strong enough to cut through beings made out of boulders and steel. * Strikes that have enough force to damage beings that can threaten the entire galaxy. * Can trade blows with the Ultimate Super Virage, who is a god of destruction that summoned an entire force of a galaxy for an attack. * With only two slashes, pushed Virage off the ledge to get him into the lave with just his base form. * Crippled down Virage on the second encounter with just one slash attack. * Fatally strikes down Lenus who is in her Dragoon form in only in his base form. * Vanquishes Zackwell with just a single sword slice. * Knocked out Kongol while in his transformation start. Speed * Fast enough to dodge lasers. * Kept up with a dragoon, who can reach to the moon in just five seconds. Durability * Took multiple hits from the Divine Dragoon. * Can fight for long stretches without even tiring himself even if he's fatally injured. * Tanked a large chunk of stone thrown by Fruegel right in the face and manages to get back up afterwards. * While in his Dragoon form, withstand a tsunami created by Regole despite being weak against water-based attacks. * Withstood Kongol's punches strong enough to knock him out through the wall in his base form. * Withstands Emperor Doel's lightning strikes. Skill * Managed to collect all 50 Stardusts which allowed him to fight Faust, a powerful Wingly wizard and was Melbu Frahma's second in command during the Dragon Campaign. * Defeated all four forms of Melbu Frahma, who took over his father and then Virage who could reality warper. * Defeated all four Virages. * Saved King Albert from Fruegel. * Was one of the survivors of during the Black Monster's raid. * Defeated Lloyd, a master swordsman who brought Divine Dragoon to it's knees and even took his soul in a single combat. * Defeated his father Zieg. * Fought for 5 years without a single loss. * Can fend off spearmens and other hunters during his childhood. * Received training in hand to hand combat by the martial artist Haschel. Weaknesses * Is vulnerable to water-based attack. * Soul Eater can feed off his health. * Will sometimes forgive his enemies. * Didn't get to be in Sony All Stars Battle Royale. Fun Facts * Dart Feld is in fact heavily based off Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII albeit for different reasons. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Fire Users Category:JRPG Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Poison Users Category:Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Sony Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Completed Profiles Category:Humans Category:Team Leaders Category:The Legend of Dragoon Category:Protagonists